mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking Teddy
Talking Teddy is the twenty third episode of season two. Synopsis Teddy Truman, Windsor's ventriloquist's dummy is enrolled in the school. Adam knows that Teddy is not a living thing, but everyone else thinks Teddy is alive. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Teddy Truman *Stupid Hand *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Hornbill *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Last New Kid *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Dickie Sugarjumper (Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joanie Hippo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lippy Zebra (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Regent Street – Alan Hawkshaw (opening) * Late Night – Charles Blaker, Kevin Hiatt (“Hooray.”) * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz (meanwhile at the lockers) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydregg (introducing Teddy Truman) * Watermelon Woman – Matteo Ciavarella (Teddy in the cafeteria) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor has grown wary of Teddy) * Rosee D’Espace 1 – Pierre Arvay (flashback) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (“I guess what I’m saying is I’ve got a terrible case of ventriloquitis.”) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (Teddy “bites” Windsor) * Rosee D’Espace 1 – Pierre Arvay (Adam and Teddy “fight”) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (Principal Pixiefrog steps in) * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydregg (Teddy defacing school property) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (Pixiefrog thinks Adam did it) * Twilight Tango – Otto Sieben (choosing sides in ultimate fetch) * Party Line – Lee Jacobs (ultimate fetch) * Schlock Shock #35.01 – Kevin Hiatt (“Hey, Teddy…fetch!”) * Sao Salvador Da Bahia – Armand Canfora, Joss Baselli (Teddy lands in the principal’s office) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * Rosee D’Espace 1 – Pierre Arvay (end credits scene) Trivia *Second appearance of Teddy Truman, after his cameo in "Docu-Trauma". *Teddy Truman's name is a parody on Harry Truman and Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt. *With the addition of Teddy, Charles Darwin Middle School officially becomes "overcrowded", in the eyes of the law, giving them emergency funding from the state. *An anthropomorphism joke is made, when Mr. Hornbill asks the students to cross their fingers, which none of them can do, since they have either paws, hooves, fins, etc. *"The School of Hard Knocks" is not actually a school, nor is it a pun on an existing school. It's an idiom, meaning one has gone through a painful or unpleasant experience, but has learned something important in the process. So, "Learning something from the School of Hard Knocks" has the same meaning as "Learning Something the Hard Way". *The animals at CDMS are incapable of discriminating puppets from living creatures, due to them being nursed by humans, manipulating animal-like hand puppets to serve as their parental figures at birth. *A flashback shows Jake as a baby for the first time. *Said flashback shows a sock puppet, having to substitute as Jake's mother, meaning that something must have happened to his real mother, in order for her not to be there at the time. However, in future episodes ("Meet the Spidermonkeys", "Lonely Lyon", "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?", and "Animal School Musical") and even in a previous episode ("Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas"), it's been made very clear that Jake still lives with his true biological mother. *Slips, Jake, and Ingrid apparently don't know what puppets are. *Adam managed to enroll his own hand as an official student at the school by making the "Blah-Blah" hand gesture, doing a funny voice, and putting on a persona of the name "Stupid Hand". Everyone mistook this hand for a separate living being, and made it into another student at the school. *Windsor's house is seen for the first time, through a flashback of him growing attached to Teddy Truman. *During said flashback, Windsor and Teddy make do a reenactment of Abbot and Costello's famous "Who's on First Base?" routine. *Fourth episode, with Adam and Jake in gym together, after "Chew on This", "Guano in 60 Seconds", "Le Switcheroo". *Adam and Jake are seen in gym class together, but they're on separate teams, meaning in this episode, Adam's gym partner is not a monkey. *In gym class, the students play a game called, "Ultimate Fetch", which is basically Ultimate Football, only with a stick. The stick is also tossed by the referee, as opposed to the traditional "coin toss" beginning of American Football. *The episode's final billboard gag "Bye Bye Teddy", is possibly a reference to the movie "Bye Bye Birdie". *It's revealed that sometime after Adam transferred to CDMS, another new student dropped in, unbeknownst to him. This student was some kind of rodent, who apparently died for unknown reasons, giving off quite an unpleasant memory to the students who knew him. *'Billboard Gag:' "Cage-Free Learning" and "Bye Bye Teddy". *'Credits Gag:' A bus driver drives Teddy Truman to his new school, fearing him at the same time. At the end, the driver screams and goes off course. Teddy then climbs up from over the edge and talks, proving to be well alive and self aware. *'Running Gag:' Principal Pixiefrog and the students call Teddy Truman better than the last new kid (Adam, until final minutes of the episode). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Adam Episodes